Jason (Sin City)
|first seen = |last seen = Season 2 |relations = (Brother) |portrayed by = }} We The Kings - Any Other Way Jason Ross is a major recurring character in Sin City. The older of Zach, Jason acted as his primary caretaker during their troublesome childhood. Following their escape of foster care, the brothers were taken in by a group of bikers who raised as the boys as their own, even during the outbreak. After their massacre in Miami, Jason was driven to revenge those who raised him. His need for revenge drove a wedge between Jason and those closest in his life, including Zach. Still, Jason remained focus on finding out the cause of their deaths for many years, tearing apart his soul and character in the process. When the man behind their deaths, Snake Eyes, joined Amon's taking of the city, Jason assisted his brother and others in overthrowing the group. Confronting the man who killed his family, the assassin revealed that a shadowy group that controls Miami ordered their deaths as they discovered their existence. Following the retaking of Miami, Jason searched into the government, although his now famous brother tried to convince him to move on, as did the mysterious Slade Queen. Jason's unrelenting investigations led to his own demise at the hands of a mysterious assassin. His death promoted his brother to begin his own investigation into the organization. Personality Jason is a very down-to-business person, and very protective when it comes to his family and those closest to him. He maintains a no-nonsense attitude, and at many times attempts to resolve conflicts between two parties without the use of violence. He is portrayed as a caring figure, and some even say he has sophisticated manners and can be a very decent person. However, he is shown to get angry easily when he is met with irrationality, is falsely blamed or cheated, and he is often quite sarcastic. In addition, although he feels regret for his past crimes, he feels that his soul is permanently tainted, and that killing is all he can do. This split attitude occasionally leads to moments of hypocrisy. The most significant aspect of Jason's personality is his cynicism, which he gained throughout his experiences. He criticizes his acquaintances for expecting him to have fun amidst his troubled life. Jason's biggest weakness is his inability to let go of the past - which causes him much aggression when the issue of finding those who cross him come up, and means the desire for revenge is a driving force in many of his decisions, some of which backfire; he is often criticized by most of his group members for this. Although, recently, he has been trying to tie up the loose ends of his past. Ironically, despite his profession, Jason also has a somewhat positive view of law enforcement. Backstory TBA Sin City TBA Killed Victims *Niles Fraiser (A Chip on the Shoulder) *Unnamed man (A Chip on the Shoulder) *Souza (Caused, Palm Beach Country Fury) *Jackal (Fiend Among Fiends) *Snake Eyes (The Final Endgame) *Numerous amounts of people *Numerous amounts of infected Appearances ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:Antihero